Not Invisible To Angels
by thelemoncakeangel
Summary: Stephanie Roberts is invisible to the world. Her Father abuses her and her Mum is dead. Suddenly angels arrive in Forks. Is she invisible to them? R AND R.
1. Prologue

My name is Stephanie Roberts, I'm thirteen, abused and failing math……….Normal? Never. To everyone else, I'm not there. I'm invisible. Then they moved here. To the small rainy town of Forks. Angels…..Maybe my time to go has come. Then I'll be loved. Then I'll be cared for. Then I'd have a family…….


	2. Cullens So Far

Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I couldn't think of how to start this off………*grin*

So, here it is *drum roll* CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I JUST USE THE CHARACTERS FOR MY OWN PERSONAL TOURTURE!!!!

ONWARDS!!!

Oh yah I keeping esme ^^;

With the cullens esme pov

**As we neared Forks, Alice's string of constant chatter froze and her eyes glazed over**

"**Shit!" I heard Edward say. I gave him my **_**I-heard-what-you-said **_**glares and turned back to Alice. Her eyes widened and she snapped out of it.**

"**Alice, what happened?" I heard my beloved husband Carlisle say. (A/N YAAYYYY CARLISLE!!!) **We pulled over at a stop and Alice started to talk.

"There's a girl, roughly sixteen, blonde hair ,blue eyes. She's being abused….it's so vivid…." She trailed off.

"Go on, hon." I urged. Alice looked straight at me and said in a monotone voice,

"She's being abused. She's going to die."

The car was silent. "Is there anything we can do, Alice?" Carlisle said, "Anything at all"

Alice's eyes glazed over once again and Edward said "Holy-"

I cut him off with a hiss.

Alice looked at me with happy eyes. "We're going to change her!" She announced. " Oh and Alec quit the Volturi. He has another power, he can change his appearance. He was made to do it to look like he drank human blood. Turns out he drinks from animals and he can perfectly control his thirst."

"Yes but why is Alec involved?" I asked.

"He's her soul mate."

The car was silent………again.

There was a knock on the car window and I wound it down. It was Alec.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you're all going to meet a girl who's going to be my soul mate. Don't suppose I could come along?"

"Sure, Alec," Carlisle said, "Get in."

Carlisle started the car again and we were off. Time passed and we were passing the fateful sign.

'Welcome to Forks. Population: 3,120.'

**Sorry it was so short!!!! This is kinda explaining something out! I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow. **

**-ANGEL-CHAN!! 3**


	3. Meeting Stephanie

_Hiya!!! Angel-chan here again! _

_Enjoy_

_I don't own twilight (yet) this chapter is dedicated to Xx Kitty Rawr Xx. without her this chapter wouldn't be published. Go check out her stories_

ALEC POV

Well, this is awkward…

Eddie-boy just sent me a look that just said 'well duh!'….Bastard…

Anyways, I found out that my soul mate/singer resides in Forks…Soon…

"Hey Alice?" I asked,

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Where does Stephanie live?"

"32 Maplewood street."

5 minutes later

The car streaked down the street and skidded into a front yard: leaving skid marks across the grass. I jumped out and ran over to the front door as I got closer I could hear muffled cries of pain coming from inside. Without knocking I tried the door, it was locked... I stepped back a few paces and ran into the door, sending it hurtling across the room inside.

It was dark. Beer cans lined almost every surface and it stank of smoke and alcohol. There was a T.V, a sofa, a coffee table and a door leading somewhere. Another cry of pain echoed through he battered house.

I listened carefully, footsteps were coming down the stairs. As a dirty, balding man came to the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a old checked shirt with braces on, he had black slacks on too. Both splattered with blood. The bastard glanced around, slightly dazed at the sight of me.

I grabbed his neck and slammed him against a nearby wall.

"Where is she?" I hisses

"Who?" He struggled. Like he could get away from me, I scoffed in my head.

"Stephine. Where. Is. She!?" I was livid.

I was finding it hard to speak now, I was simply furious who could do that to their own flesh and blood. The man went silent and then his jerked his head upwards, I seized the front of his shirt, span and threw him across the room and he landed on the pile of splinters where the door had shattered. I hope he burns in hell where he belongs, I thought. I ran upstairs and found a girl, crawling into the bathroom.

I jumped over her and bent down. She froze and instinctively covered her head.

"Shh, its okay... I'm here to take you away." I touched her hands and she flinched from my cold skin, I gently held her wrists and took her hands from her head, and she looked up.

Her beautiful blonde hair was matted with blood and the crimson liquid ran from wounds all over her face.

HOW. COULD. HE?!

I gently lifted her and carried her downstairs and went outside. Carlisle was already there, with his black medical bag. As I walked over I saw Alice's eyes widen and Esme started dry sobbing into Edwards shoulder. I set my angel on the cool grass and lent back, worried. Carlisle started to examine her. I got snippets of what he mumbled to himself as he worked.

"Malnourished…Needs stiches…Blood loss…"

An aching in my chest seemed to disappear when I looked at her, like I was whole... Complete… I smiled at her. Her eyelids drooped and her breathing slowed as she fell into a deep slumber. As I watched I heard words so quiet, I may have not of caught them…

"Thank-you…"


	4. AN

Okay, first off I want to say a MASSIVE SORRY to all hte people hat have reviewed and added my story into their faviroites.

Bad news, I might not be able to upload for a while :''''''(

You see, my laptop charger burnt around the edge and then my sister's charger snapped... Sooooo there may not be chapters for a while... For people who are wondering, I'm on my Mums laptop :D

Anyway, for people who like kingdom hearts – I'm getting all 8 keyblades in necklace form.... From Australia Heheheheh.....

.: STOP! DEMYX TIME :.

^_^

- Angel- chan


	5. AN Sorry Guys

Okay, I have some news for you all…

This fic and my account are being closed.

But don't fret! These will be re-posted on my new account "Masshiro Yuki"

Peace out!

-Angel.


End file.
